


Lickin lips and Dads.

by Howdafloof



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Hank is Daddy, Multi, i think they are just reskinned Captain Allen’s tho, inspired by the thought that the Cyberlife agents look kind of mysterious and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: Connor is sent to be executed for being a crap Android, he’ll need to use all his powers of LICKING to survive.Gosh those helmeted guards are hot...Hank Marries the entire Cyberlife warehouse





	Lickin lips and Dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell thier friends and...others.
> 
> No smut in this one but thier is extreme L I C K. So ..yes.
> 
> Anyway I was sad the hot lift guards had to die so I wanted Connor to smooch them instead of kill them and welll it kind of got a bit wild after that.
> 
> Also for you uneducated Americans or just uneducated people in general: the term ‘lift’ means ‘Elevator’ where I come from so literally just replace lift with elevator if you struggle that much.
> 
> Have fun :)

Well, this isn’t good.

Connor stands in the lift of Cyberlife tower, the two guards in all in their ridiculous looking armour stand either side of him.

Agent 54 calls out the floor and Connor knows between here and there he’s got to get out.

There’s only one thing for it. One thing that can save this desperate situation.

He’s going to have to...Lick something...

The lift starts going down.

He prepares himself, orders his Saliva glands to get to work while he starts running his tongue over his teeth, slowly looking between the two men, who do nothing but stare back with utter indifference.

‘Wonder what they look like under the helmets...’ Connor briefly wonders, accidentally sucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and producing a weird wet sucking sound that resonates in the lift.

The guards turn their heads ever so slightly, Connor knows the name of the one nearest the lift panel as Agent 54. He would try and identify the other but he’s too fixated on how soft his assailants lips look.

‘Yes, look at me you possibly sexy fuckers, you won’t be able to STOP looking at me after what I’m going to do.’

A notification on his internal hud pings up notifying him that his Oral sexiness is now at maximum potential.

Potential. He still has to use it right to survive this. 

Taking a deep breath, he opens his jaw but keeps his lips shut, rolls his eyes towards the left guard with an innocent look and with strange tenderness-pokes out the tip of his tongue.

The guard-sees but does not react. Well, not to the human eye, but Connor has the equipment to know the mans heart rate has spiked.

But who wouldn’t upon seeing those cute lips sliding back to see that wiggly li’l tongue.

Speaking of wagging, he proceeds with said motion on his tongue, the top swaying up and down, he makes sure to keep perfectly still aside from this one motion.

The guards lip quirks.

Connor extends his tongue more and repeats the motion, Agent 54 notices and lets out a choked sound, the other has begun shaking.

Extending his tongue to its maximum potential, forcing his lips apart, Connor throws himself at the  
Agent 54-

-And licks his cheek

The guard gasps, he drops his gun and falls back against the side of the lift. The other guard lets out a soft moan, blush blooming over soft cheeks. Connor turns to him with a sort of sexy look, runs his tongue across his lips and pounces on him, locking his arms around the helmet he begins licking it with vigour. The guard cries out, helmet hud going crazy, he drops his gun and joins his comrade in leaning against the lift wall as saliva dribbles off the metal helmet onto his cheek.  
Connor suddenly grabs onto Agent 54’s shoulders and swings him around, slamming him next to his coworker with such force the lift shakes.

Both men are shaking messes, Connor pulls back and waggles his tongue again at them-they both immediately crumple to the floor, legs too weak to hold against Connor’s Tongue tricks.

Glancing at the lift display-he realises they are nearing the floor he is due to be executed on. Connor looks back over the two possibly-hot messes and leans in close.

“Maybe we can come to an...oral agreement.” he whispers softly, a slight growl covering the otherwise tender words.

The two men nod dumbly, Connor leans close to Agent 54 and unlatches his helmet, he removes the head piece as if he has all the time in the world. Once the helmet is fully off, he looks over the back shaggy hair and flushed face, blue eyes stare drunkenly into his own. Connor smirks and shifts his head to the agents ear, whispering “floor 49” accompanied by a tender lick to the shell.

The guard has to repeat the floor several times as the lift IA cant pick it up over the moaning.

——————

Connor emerges from the lift unscathed, he merely glances back at the almost lucid guards slumped on the floor, straightens his tie and steps out.

Androids stand in rows of hundreds, pure white uniforms only adding to the ridiculously clean aesthetic of the room. 

The sound of muttering reaches his ears and from between a row, another Connor steps out, a gun pressed against Hank’s head. 

“Not bad Connor, your Oral abilities are truly outstanding-however your about to see your last lick. After all, we can’t have deviant misusing such power, Amanda is not pleased with you.” His duplicate sneers.

Connor merely steeples his fingers and intakes a fake breath.

“Amanda is a hoe-lookin’ thot” he calmly replies, the other reeling back in shock. Hank seizes the moment and grabs the gun, yanking it away with a harsh pull. The duplicate turns to him realising his mistake. But before Hank can shoot, Connor pounces upon his clone, tongue poised to give him a lickin’ like no other.

The clone dodges the first lick and swiftly attempt to retaliate with his his own tongue, Connor grabs an outstretched arm and swings him around, taking a lick at nimble finger as he does. He barely has time to register Hank briefly bellowing “Connor what the FUCK?” Before his clone rebalances and throws his other hand around Conor’s neck, giving a tender lick to the back of the sensitive area.

Connor moans and almost loses himself, however he realises it would mean letting that bitch Amanda win and summons all his will. Bringing his heel up he slams it into the others knee, forcing him to let go and allowing Connor to spin around and grab the collar of his duplicate who quickly pulls himself together. Both tongues are ready to lash out for a winning strike-

Straight into each other’s mouth.

At first it’s a battle for domination, but within several seconds its clear neither cares who wins and the pace slows down. Hands trail over bodies, lips moulding together like the finest of zips, only breaking to allow a tender lick here and there.

Neither even hear Hank letting out a shriek that would make a banshee jealous and stumbling back in a mix of horror and utter confusion. 

Not even as The Lieutenant crashes into the nearest row of Androids with another terrified cry and sends a good dozen tumbling with him do the two Connor’s break their sensual act.

Finally they split, a thin string of saliva forming a bowing tightrope between their mouths. 

“CONNOR WHAT THE FUUUCCKKK!!?”

Finally they also remember Hank, who was attempting to detach himself from the sea of Androids he had fallen into, however it was like mud, every time he moved he would just get stuck again.

“What the FUCK are you doing-and why the FUCK won’t these Androids MOVE!” The man screamed as he verged on thrashing to try and get up.

“Sorry Dad” Hank froze at the term that had come from somewhere in the sea of Androids, he stopped thrashing and slowly looked around.

“Let me help you Bigboy~” Came another from right next to him, a male who had been laying on the floor after tumbling over. He was now laying on his stomach, head propped up in his hands and was idly bending his legs back, keeping his eyes trained on Hank in a seductive manner.

Hank could do nothing but stare at the previously robotic android, which now seemed to have deviated into some sort of Traci.

“I...What did you sa-“

“Oh Daddy, Dont listen to him”

“Big bear-“

“Hunk-”

“Tanky-Hanky-“

The names came from all over the massive warehouse, the androids that had been standing silently now turning and cooing name after name at the lieutenant, who’s expression was twisted into utter horror and disbelief, his face had paled a shade lighter and his eyes were wide and terrified.

Then the ones closest to him began pawing at him, giggling, stroking his hair, rubbing his chest peppering him with kisses-

Hank screamed.

——————————

Not to far away, one brave Android named Marcus was snogging that annoying bitch North who was still pissed about not getting to shoot anyone.

In her White House, President Warren was watching with a bored expression, contemplating whether the sad display of desperation was worth killing the Androids over.

However just as the two ‘Lovers’ broke apart, the sound of chanting became apparent followed by rapid uniform footsteps.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy-” 

Everyone who had been focused on the revolutionist and his sex bot turned to the source of the noise and stared in disbelief.

In the Detroit police station, every remaining officer stared at the broadcast displaying the revolution as it unfolded. The captain standing at the entrance to his office upon catching sight of a familiar employee on the screen.

“What the actual fuck” The normally composed man managed to mumble out as he stared at the screen.

DADDY 

DADDY

DADDY

Around the world, people could only stare in confusion at their televisions, as thousands of Androids all marching in uniform, carried a homeless looking man at their front. The man looked in a state of utter shock bleeding into mortification while the the Androids continued their chant of ‘Daddy’ as they marched their new god-knows-what through the streets. 

At the front of the march were two identical Androids who were hand in hand. Each had their arm slung over a helmet-less cyberlife employee, both of which looked ‘utterly fucked’ and were struggling to stay upright. The dumb grins on their faces and the way they pawed at their respective Connor showed they definitely weren’t unhappy however.

President Warren clasped her hands and gave a solemn nod as she watched the events unfold.

“Truly that Dad is the Daddliest Dad to ever had Daded” she said softly, ordering off the military and ordering on a Chinese.

——————-

A week later and nearly all the important characters and even most of the background characters were gathered at the Cyberlife warehouse where Connor had unleashed the dad army from.

However the normally bland warehouse was decked in white, confetti floated through the air and Hank Anderson still could not get his head around the fact that he was marrying several thousand Androids and two Cyberlife employees.

Also he might have accidentally made out with Gavin-who was a secret Android fucker-on the way here so he was added to the mix as well.

Though they may have killed off two elderly vicars as they tried to read off each Androids serial code over the course half a day, and Elijah Kamski would not stop crying in the front row, it was a nice day.

And through Conor may have had some finger Lickin’ good tongue techniques-it was Hank who’s Daddly aura won the android war.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, be sure to comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
